Love Letters
by KrisEleven
Summary: Collections of love letters from across Tortall and Emelan. Originally collected for the Goldenlake forum's Love Letters writing activity.
1. Improper

A/N This is a collection of love letters, written for Goldenlake's Love Letters challenge. It is a cute little thing they are doing while the Secret Admirer Exchange gets going, where the only real requirement is that it has to be in some sort of letter style. Lots of adorable little pieces over there, so do go to fiefgoldenlake (dot) proboards (dot) com/index (dot) cgi?board=events and check out the goodtimes. :D

This particular chapter was written for Rosa, aka icecreamlova, and is in tribute to Timballisto, as well since we all just came to the realization that it was an off-hand example on her part that began this whole *coughcoughobsession* on the part of Rosa in the first place... And since I don't actually use the canon name, that is the pairing between Dedicate Gorse and Empress Berenene. Read icl's Winterleaf and Wish for a Full Moon because she actually makes it work and it's mind-blowing.

Now that my A/N is sufficiently longer than my story (icl said it was ok), I will leave off with one last note: ff/net doesn't allow strikes as a formatting tool, so pretend each section of this story is being crossed off and begun anew as the author tries to pen his letter. :) Or read it on Goldenlake, whichever you like!

* * *

><p>My Berenene,<p>

When I first came to Namorn, I hardly expected to be interested in this country of yours, which is so different from my own home in Yanjing. But then I met you, and it felt like –

* * *

><p>Dearest Berenene,<p>

You are the one truly beautiful –

* * *

><p>Dear Berenene,<p>

In Yanjing, true beauty is found in nature, and in words and I wanted to write you a letter to show you the best of Yanjing and the best of you. I know you don't see it, amongst all the designed loveliness that surrounds you, every moment in your court. You think it makes you seem less, since you cannot be always bejewelled and lit, but it doesn't. It is the difference between the paper flower and the cherry blossom –

* * *

><p>Dear Berenene,<p>

It is not my intention to be improper, but I want you to know that I see you. I know you think that people don't see past your charming smile to the loneliness you feel surrounded by people who don't know the real you, but I –

* * *

><p>Princess Berenene,<p>

I know that I will never send this letter to you. It would be the highest of improprieties, after all. Almost as improper as the ambassador of Yanjing falling in love with a princess of Namorn.

Love,

Jianghua


	2. I Don't Do This Often

Dear Rispah,

I have never been one for words. It's hard to get down everything I want to say when I even know what I want to say and I'm not saying I know what I want to say, because I don't. Or I do, but I don't want to say it to you. Not that I think anything bad about you. You're a beautiful woman and all, but I never thought I'd take up with a thief. Not that I mean, well... Anything. At all. You get me flustered even when I'm writing to you, because I just don't know how to relate. You're from a different world, and are so much more experienced in all this than I am. But I don't mean experienced as in... I mean...

I'm crumpling this page up now.

Stupidly yours,

Coram


	3. Just the Thought of You

My dear Duke,

Normally (and don't wrinkle your nose; I am too old to put on virginal airs, and you are sweet but we both know it is true), I would be coy and amusing and write about words like devotion and exotic ideals of fluttering hearts and what-have-you. I would write a poem, or at least mention one in the course of the letter, or wax on about the beauty of the sunset or flowers floating on the pond outside the Jade Palace, where I once danced. Once I was done, I would sprinkle the envelope with perfume, to make you think of me, and send it on its way.

But today, my Vedris, I was standing in the studio, watching two of my students practice when I thought of you. And just the passing mention of your name in my mind made me smile until I covered my mouth and laughed at myself, a little.

So this is scribbled on the back of a card left by a noble wanting classes, and the thumbprint is dust from the floors and my handstands, and I don't have perfume (or an envelope to spray it on, anyway) but I do hope it makes you smile.

Love,

Yazmin


	4. Light Up

My dear,

Imagine my surprise when a hastily delivered card bearing the name of my lord Gard de Haruld was turned over to reveal such a touching sentiment. I had no idea he and I were on such intimate terms. As I read on, however, I did come to the realization that I had not gained a new (rather unexpected) admirer, and must admit that I was pleased it was you who had thought of me, even without the time to find your usual writing supplies.

As to the contents of your letter: while I would never presume to argue with a lady, I will not agree to anything that puts you together with the phrase 'too old'. I know you are no such thing. Your life has given you wisdom and bearing and, yes my dear, beauty, though I know you are laughing and shaking your head at my words.

And though I said earlier that I was happy you had written 'even without' your supplies, I'm sure you have seen right through it, as usual. There have been rays of light in my life again, over the past few years, after my Sandry was returned to me. But every time you do something so completely unexpected, and make me laugh or dance or read "My dearest Duke" on a card presumably from Gard de Haruld and turn over to read the name again in confusion, it is like the sun shines on me. You have given me more than happiness, Yazmin.

So even though this was written to you on normal missive, with a plain envelope to carry it, I do hope it brings the same light of joy into your life as you bring into mine.

Love,

Vedris.


End file.
